utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Ushida Ryusei
Supplemental Information Hair color: Whitish Lavender/Indigo Eye color: Neon Yellow; Occasionally may turn an ice blue or goldenrod. Dress/Outfit: Look at the pictures. Nationality/Race: Chinese Catchphrase: "Stupid humans... They're an embarrassment to all earth species." Artwork Ushida Ryusei Voicebank Icon.png|Bai Xiányong Voicebank Icon Ushida Ryusei 1.JPG|Bai as seen in her cover of WAVE Ushida Akahitoha.JPG|Bai Xiányong as seen in her cover of Akahitoha|link=http://junai-sekii.deviantart.com/art/Ushida-Ryusei-Akahitoha-463584900 Ushida Ryusei 2.png|Ushida Ryusei (by Ryu-Sekii)|link=http://instagram.com/p/kkvaSyM7Nk/|linktext=Ryu-Sekii's Instagram Ushida Ryusei 3.png|Ushida Ryusei (Also by Ryu-Sekii)|link=http://instagram.com/p/kdZLTts7EI/|linktext=Ryu-Sekii's Instagram Videos Voice Configuration Bai is currently a CV voicebank. She is a Romaji encoded voicebank with Hiragana aliases. Current Voicebanks Bai Xianyong Act 1 - CV Voicebank Future Voicebanks * Bai Xianyong Act 2 - VCV Voicebank * Bai Xianyong Appends (VCV) - Alto (Power), Extraterrestrial (Whisper) Trivia UTAU Facts * Bai is an alien from a far away galaxy, Messier 83. * She dislikes the sound of her voice, and thinks she sounds like a chipmunk dying in a blender. * She has Schizophrenia. * She floats more than she walks. * She is made fun of for being an alien. * She has a fear of ducks. * Her antennae glow when she's happy, flicker when she's in love, glow red when shess angry, and twitch when she's sad. * She loves tricking people into thinking that she's a kid, and loves pretending to be her brother and get him into trouble. * She is extremely abusive if you make her angry. * She has had a really rough past, since she was banned from Messier 83 and literally thrown into earth, and has been wanted by the governemtt ever since. * She has severe anger issues, and will usually break nearby objectS, and even harm people around her. * She has a backstory related to Ari Utano. * When nervous, she laughs like a maniac. * She gets scared when yelled at. * Bai idolizes and has an obsession of Yuezheng Longya. * She is named after The Eternal “Snow Beauty” * Her full name is Baiyo Xianyong, but prefers to be called either Bai or Xián. Terms of Use * Do not claim Bai as your own. * Do not impersonate either of the creators. * Do not use Bai for anything offensive or illegal. * We will not hold responsibility if there is any trouble. * You do not need permission to use the voicebank. * Please put the name of the UTAUloid if she is used in any of your videos/songs/art. * Do not use our UTAUloid for profit unless you have obtained permission from us prior to doing so. * Do not redistribute Bai. * Do not redistribute a modified version of Bai. * Do not use Ushida's samples in the voicebanks for another UTAUloid's voicebank. * You MAY modify the oto.ini, but do not publicly distribute a modified oto.ini of the voicebank without our permission. This article was written by the creators, and is one hundred percent true. The details seen here may be subject to change at any time. Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:2014 Utau Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Chinese-Russian UTAUs Category:UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Hiragana Alias Category:Female UTAUloid Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Soprano Voicebanks Category:American UTAUloids